


We'll All Go Together

by SpiritedYoungLady



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Memories, Music, looks like a song fic but definitely isn't a song fic, young!ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing brings back memories as strong as songs.</p><p>(Drabbles describing the memories Ronan's attached to certain traditional songs. If you want to write more in this style I would love love love to read them!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Moved Through The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the title of a song, consider listening to it before reading its accompanying section.  
> Suggestions for versions:  
> Wild Mountain Thyme by Kate Rusby  
> She Moved Through the Fair by Cara Dillon and Solas  
> 

The thudding of set dancers filled the room with a boisterous energy and Ronan watched, mesmerized, as they wove through each other, synchronized and casual, as if the dance steps fell into order as the most natural combination in the world.

Stardust and summer and more emotion than the four year old had known before gripped at his chest.

He stood, senses dulled so that his self seemed to bleed into the music around the ragged edges. Or perhaps the music bled into him.

And then the song ended and the pounding beat that had filled him was gone, the dancers laughing and smiling and jostling in warm chaos. He reached for the steadying touch of his mother’s hand, but his hand met with empty air.

Panic swept over him and he stood on the edge of the dance floor, fists clenched and body shaking with sobs.

Aurora found him quickly and scooped him up. He settled his head into the crook of her neck, smearing tears against her collarbone and making it gleam in the dim light. She pressed her cheek against his and swayed as another song started. The song had old, strange words, but the impenetrable meaning turned into whispered possibilities as Aurora sung softly, holding her youngest child and dancing, just the two of them, soft and steady as the set dancers spun on.


	2. She Moved Through The Fair

Niall Lynch ran his fingers through Ronan’s tousled hair and pulled Ronan’s head against his chest. “Remember this,” he said, and squeezed Ronan’s arm too tightly. The moment dissipated like fog in the sunlight.

Matthew, sitting in a bed of tiny white flowers, shrieked gleefully. Aurora sat next to him, laughing, with a bunch of flowers beneath her nose. “Smell them!” she was saying, pushing a handful of lightly crushed petals beneath the toddler’s nose. Matthew gazed at her, a look of wonder dawning on his face, and then ripped two handfuls of flowers out of the ground and buried his face in them.

“Come on!” Declan shouted from the ridge of a nearby hill, yelling over the whistling spring wind. And Aurora scooped Matthew into her arms, and Niall grabbed Ronan’s small hand, and they ran on into the sunlight.

The next morning, Ronan awoke with flowers in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had grand plans for this, but I am now realizing that there's no way I'll get it finished to my satisfaction before The Raven King's release. Ideally, this would have five pieces, but two is enough for now. I may come back and add more later after TRK's release, who knows.


End file.
